Balloons and Children are a messy bussiness
by layalatania
Summary: Trying to complete his blue prints Hoagie thinks one of his kids are out to get him, when he tells one of his daughter a tall tale about babies and teeth steeling he gets into a lot of reprcussionss. Drabble.
1. Teething

From his spout at his desk he could hear Abby yelling from outside to the children upstairs, "If you don't be careful your teeth will fall out." He couldn't catch all the conversation something about cleaning the gums, and in Abby's importance voice, "GINGA-VITUS!"

All the noise he would never finish the blue prints by the deadline. It was just one of the facts of life he should of accepted long ago, but being the optomistic he was thought he could juggle being a well to do architect and a family man. Oh so wrong he was.

"I knew I should of never tied her to that balloon." Hoagie sighed, what the hell did he agree to when he decided to marry Abigail Lincoln exactly. He wasn't very sure, maybe after twelve years of marriage and five kids to boot he was comtenplating his choice. Only if he would have joined the monestary, hell practiced a little celebcy he would have never been in this situation in the first part but with five kids, it was easy to get irratable and a times use them for his schemes. Kids were hard as iron these days too bad it was a two sided coin.

_Screaching, wabbly stomps, doors shutting, feet scuffle and yells are heard from upstairs..._

Not to be mistaken, Hoagie loves his wife to death, and his kids all five of them were entertaining enough to last a life time, but sometimes he wondered were exactly their vice and antoganizing mannerisms came from. Had he and Abby been this vindictive when they were kids?

_Ambigious rapture and distruction occuring in the next room..._

His coffee cup trembled from the noise . Holding his head in his hand he tuned out the reckage occuring in the upstairs bedroom. The lisp shushing of the two oldest children and the sound of little Emil's soft crying were heard as they tried to hush him.

Abby he could see from the opening of the window, planting out laundry on a makeshift line. During their marriage it always came to great surprise how domestic Abby was. By morning breakfast was always ready, the kids already dressed and suited up for school, the newspaper and pitch of coffee on the bar waiting for him. He couldn't understand how he got such a good woman and yet such manipulative and sadistic children.

_Tiny feet patter down the stairs, doors shut and open before a fumble. Little feet approach Hoagie..._

"Lu is playing with the babby, Daddy can i hold him too?" Hoagie looked up from his coffee, subconciously laying his large hand across the blue print. Slightly unearved by the sight, In front of him stood a wirey young girl of seven. Her skin a light coppery complexion and messy tangles tied to the top of her hair. She was going through her apperant first growth spurt which made her laughaby awkward. Amaliee the third child, to her unfortunate experience despite her exellent grades, athletcism and genial behavior was often overshadowed by her older siblings for attention and ursurped by her younger siblings by priority. It was never often she asked anything of her mother or father. Regardless, Hoagie could feel some sort of plan hatching in her head for retrobution of the act done to her some days prior.

"What was that?"

Her cheeks reddened for a momment, before she came up to her father holding his cold hands in her own to dictate importance, "I want to hold the baby. Can I?" She wouldn't budge her eye contact trying to bully Hoagie into submission.

"That may not be such a good idea," He off handely put, he really didn't feel any need to go up the stairs, see if the baby was awoke, and by chance run into his three other menaces on the way there. Amalee looked at him with the most vindictive expression, her eyebrows nitting angry and upset just like her mothers.

He thought if he plactated her for a moment she would quietly leave, for heaven's sake she was only seven, what Hoagie forgot was he didn't have that miracle affability with children as his wife did. As one can imagine his words were horribly wrong. "Uh...If-Ifa you get to close he'll steel your teeth in order to take over the world. Yea-Yeah exactly! That's exactly what will happen."

"Wah?" Her blue-green eyes opened frightened agashted.

"He will steel your teeth, and take over the world."hoping to hurry her off, "Why are you looking at me like that? It's true." He grinned smuggly to finally dimsiss her. Amalee turned once, at the crash of sounds coming from the ceiling before turning out of the house, and screaming at the top her lungs.

"Mom!"

Within seconds, a very unpleasant Abbigail Gilligan entered the house. Entering the door with little Amalee in tow, she homaged the wreakage of her house, toys on the ground, snacks left on the counter, and damn't how many times were everybody going to leave all their freakin shoes in the middle of the entry. But Abby wouldn't focus on that right now, she would just let it build up and fuel her current investigation.

From the livingroom she could see what appeared to be a comfortable young gentleman at ease with the world, drawing carelessly away on blue prints. Oh but she knew after twelve years of marriage that man was sweating nervousness. When her foot hit the linolium he shuddered only for a split second but she saw his vulnarabilty. This was too easy.

"Hoagie what the hell did you tell our daughter?"

Turning in his seat, he faced his wife choosing to remain stationary in a submissive position rather than allow her to get more aminution to chew her out. "I Abbigail dear," He began with a lopsided grin that always appeared during their discussions, "explained the cold hard facts of life to our baby girl."

"Facts of life my ass." Abby whipped causing Hoagie's long form to lean as far back into his chair as possible.

Pointing at her father,"Momma he told me dat da baby was gonna still my teeth and take over da world." That girl had it out for him he knew, ever since the balloon incident she was readily antoganizing him at every account. He couldn't believe it. He got sold out by what was once his bread and butter child.

Feeling ignored by Hoagie's sudden lack of argument, Abby stepped into his upfronted vision of his third child. Hands on her hips and eyes slanted down she quipped, "Stop filling her head with all these nonesense, boy. "

"Buh-but, Abby! I'm telling the truth! She-that girl- that thing has it out for me!" Hoagie whined.

"Stop accusing your children of being evil Hoagie. It's not mature and its not healthy."

Amalee gave a ferocious glint at her father, before pulling on her mother's shirt. "Momma can I hold da baby?" Hugging dotefully onto her mother, cuddling her head into the side of Abby's waist, sweet smile with happy tended eyes making sure her father saw.

"So ya still mad at cha dad for the balloon thing." Abby spoke looking past the jovial expression of her daughter to the mischevious impression left since the event.

Slowly her tongue swiveled through the empty space of her mouth still finding it strange."He left me on the roof for hours!"

A few hours later the house settled down, Abbigail and Hoagie much like usual rekindled their previous happiness opting for a family night, more than making another family member. Soon the other children approached, Holly lounged on the arm of the couch his feet falling into the sleeping Ariana's hair. The baby was snuggled on a pallatte by the resting girl his fingers looped around her ear. Amalee entered a bowl of sugard popcorn in her arms, squeezing delibrately between the comfortably cuddling Hoagie and Abby. She went on with her menacing offering popcorn to her mother and brother purposely reaching, spilling, and pushing her father out of the loop.

As the movie ended, a boy entered, controlled anger rolling of his form before he approached the couch and slammed down right on his father's legs.

Amalee looked at him curiouslly after the movie finished and her parents began quietly putting all the children to bed, "Hey, Lu what happened to your tooth?"

"The stupid baby took it."

Abby tried to lay the baby down but it quivered and reethed in her hands. She noticed him biting down uncomfortably on his lip. No way he could be teething now she thought, so it came to some surprise when she finally opened the whining babies mouth, "Hey, Hoagie I think liitle Den's growing his first baby tooth. It's pretty big..."

**Something fresh, Haven't written in quite sometime. I edited we who were the Mask and am planning on finishing the chapter tonight so please do read that one its a bit more mature though. After that work on the third chapter of Cafe Au Lait**

**If your curious to the ages and names of the kids they are Holland "Holly" who is eleven years old, Aiana who is almost ten, Amalee who is seven, Lucia "Lu" is five, Emil the youngest boy a few months old apperantly. **

**If your curious to what happened to Amalee and the apparent roof and balloon I may write a drabble on it later**


	2. The Talk

Holly was a bit frightened; well more to say he felt scared shit-less well as scared out of your pants as an eleven year old boy could get. His mom he noticed had been moody all day more in particular with their father Hoagie- and it wasn't her regular bouts of I'm ignoring you because your an idiot and the only reason I don't make you sleep on the couch is because the kids would be free to torment you kind off angry. No, his mom was pissed and he had no idea or indication as to why.

Holly imagined It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just one of those shut up I don't feel like talking to you kind of deals she and her father had but she was just being plain evil. She didn't respond with glares or shouts or anything beyond that. Her words were calm and civil almost _happy, _and he dreaded that more than the flu shots. Her furry was so bad even Amalee the child who can do no wrong was avoiding them. Even the baby, the Baby the noisiest kid Holly had ever had the pleasure of trying to drown out with reggae music- the teething devil who cries every three minutes in the middle of the night was peaceful. The house was filled with an ominous disquiet it was like being suckered into watching Sesame street with his little brother only to remember as his watching it the show is skin deep, those costume come off behind them are greasy big headed actors who couldn't get a real job. The thought just made him shutter, he hated thespians.

And so he decided for the night he was going to get to the source of the matter. Regardless of the circumstance. It was the evening time the house tingled with fevered whispers as the children sat in accustom silence. Ariana was helping her mother by feeding the baby Den- he in return was making quite a mess but the girl didn't seem to mind gurgling nonsense back at the boy.

Amalee had young Lu by the ear as he explained to her the practicality of time tables and division he had then decided to scribble onto his mash potatoes the quadratic formula before his sister insisted they talk about languages instead. Mom and dad had left into the kitchen where Holly could here their soft disgruntled whispers from the dining room. Looking around he decided he was the oldest, he had to be the one to get to the bottom of this.

"Well if you wouldn't have bought that piece of shit thing in the first place we wouldn't have got stuck with crap."

"Hey treat Irene with some respect she's a guest."

"Abby don't care _she _ is dangerous and freakin' home wreaker."

"Momma," Said woman looked up from her bickering to her oldest child. Hoagie stood near her with a frustrated yet dejected expression.

"What is it baby?" She asked. Looking at the sight of what she would always deem her little baby. He was getting older she couldn't refuse that even now at only eleven he was catching what Abby declared the unwarranted attention of the older junior high school girls. Who could resist the sight of sweet baby blue eyes, freckles and a set of long braided hair down his back. Abby knew their would be a day the girls would swoon over her little boy, but it was too soon she grimaced, hopefully or not those Hoagie genes will show up soon to ward them, if not she was going to buy him stick to beat those girls off of him.

"Uhhmmm..." He shuffled his feet together before blushing. "Why are you and dad fighting?" Cocking his head up he looked so adorably Hoagie-like as he batted his glimmering eyes at her.

"What makes you think were fighting?" Abby asked clenching the dish a little tighter.

He looked at his mom, "So your not fighting?" Then turned to his dad. "So is this one of those girl things you were telling me about dad?" Hoagie blanched at the woeful look his son sent him. Abby blushed red before stealing herself turning to her sweating husband before looking back at her son who was stuck somewhere between frustrated and curious.

Standing by her son Abby asked, "What is this girl thing your speaking of?"

"Huh? Oh!" Holly responded completely ignoring his father's indignant whelping and hand gestures to keep quiet continued, "Dad said since I'm getting older and girls from my school are going to want to, get in on... this? I think is what he said?"

Looking at her husband, "Is that right? Continue."

"I should know about this special time when girls get really cranky. He said every month a girl foot starts to hurt really bad from wearing to many high heel shoes and so they let out all their anger for a couple days until their foot feels better. When this happens I should ignore them like the plague!" Recited Holly word for word.

"Is that so?" Abby countered raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Yeah well, you know dear..." Abby placed her hand in front of Hoagie's face to silence him.

"Except I asked this girl cause she was being really, really mean about it and she told me she doesn't own heels, and you don't where heels either but dad says you wear lots of heels to bed and so you get mad more times in a month than the other girls at my school."

Clucking her tongue Abby clicked her nails against the counter, "So that's what your father told you." Tapping her foot Abby glared at her husband, "So I wear a lot of heels to bad huh, well okay. You aren't going to be seeing heels for a long time. And you know while were at it Hoagie why don't you tell him about Irene?"

"Honey I don't think that-"

"What you don't want them to know about Irene, cause apparently everybody but Abby knows about Irene!" She pulled Hoagie by the cuff of his shirt. "If I ever see Irene in this house again I promise I will strangle that thing. Do you understand me."

"Whose Irene?" Amalee ask. All the children save for Den gathered at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Well uhmm... how do I explain, when a man loves something very much but can't have it. It makes him kind of desperate sometimes..." He looks at his wife who sends an exasperated sigh his way, "He will do anything to have it and sometimes when you don't obey the rules you get stuck with consequences. Do you understand?"

The children nodded. Abby left shaking her head and groaning into her palm, this was without a doubt the Hoagie gene.

A few days later. He was at home a bit later than usual. He found the kids in the dining room finish up homework. Abby was in the bedroom apparently just out of the shower only bared in her towl coming to the end of a phone conversation.

"Yes principle Weisegnhower I'm sorry for the mishap. No I promise we are not having any marital problems and I assure you there are no illegitimate children that I know off. Believe me I would have castrated my husband if that was the case. They were merely confused my husband," finally noticing Hoagie in the room, "has a tendency to speak in metaphors. Yes I'm very sorry for the mishap. Irene? She's a car, a crappy car I told my husband he couldn't have but he bought it anyways. Its so broken we can't get rid of it but its a death trap so I don't want it in the house. Well I hope you have a goody evening as well again sorry for the misunderstanding."

Hanging up the phone Abby let go of a breathe. In the meantime Hoagie was trying to cancel out his fear and sneak out the room unnoticed. "Hoagie."

"Yes wife who I cherish to the bottom of my heart and promise to love through good and bad, sickness and health because you know those are some powerful words and all."

She took a deep breadth, "From now on Abby is giving all the kids the talk. I don't care if its the dog had died talk to the sex and drugs talk. I'm giving all of them. Heels Hoagie, really? Heels?"

"Well you know since your not mad at me and your already in a towel how about we,"

"Oh I don't think so you know I've been wearing to many heels and all and my feet hurt so bad there's no way someone in so much pain could handle that."

"Abby!"

Ariana starred blankly at her mother while Holland was close to green his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I can't believe you told me that!" Holland screamed running out of the room.

Ariana looked at her mother almost close to tears, "You mean Its gonna happen no matter what I do and it won't stop for days?" Even if I try to hide it with a band aid."

"People do that All the time but it doesn't make it stop."

"Then what does."

"Time." Abby countered.

"Bu-but, that's gross." Ariana shivered in her seat, "Well at least Holland will have it before me."

Putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder Abby sighed,"Baby that's not how it works you probably have about two more years before-"

"But I don't want to get pimples momma!"


	3. Vulnerable Pt 1

**Hey guys really enjoy this chapter. For those Abby and Hoagie fan's who read my story Coffee au lait there has thankfully been an update- after over a year and some. I really apologize for that guys but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. College life is hectic and what not although I've decided on a more manageable schedule then my first semester. I hope everyone really enjoys this chapter it's part one of possibly two or three segments.**

Ariana could admit she didn't want much in life. She had the most unbelievable siblings who she not only loved dearly but thrived at the sensation to taunt and tease them. Her mother by her standard and that of the sane populous of earth's opinion was the epitome of cool, despite being of all things- an adult. Hell even their dog was bad ass- he could dance and not any crappy ballroom air bud kind off deal where if you shake your tell I degrade you by putting a treat on your knows. But some real A-one butt-kicking moves. Unfortunately Mr. Biscuits wasn't fun neither so Mr. Anchovy or little Chilie dog but that was to expected of anything belonging to her father. All those freaky rat impersonator's did where eat, sleep and run on their workout wheel. That was at least one action more than her father was capable of.

She didn't hate her father, Ariana couldn't despise anyone even if she wished it. Her heart was much too big. No, the fear she developed for her father's enthusiasm steamed from the many years before. He wasn't a cold man for he loved her dearly. He was always busy as a _child _she resented such a title she wanted her father's love always but now almost an adult at least in the little ten year old's mine, she couldn't wish to be any further away from her father. He was embarrassing to be around, always finding a way to humiliate her in front of her friends and poke at her weaknesses. It was all fun and games until her dad started bringing up the porridge incident, and then after that the sweater incident and worse of all the dreaded... noodle incident. At the very moment she loathed her father down to his brittle little awkward soul.

Ariana recounted, he was a handsome man no one could deny that but something about the way single mother's swarmed on her father always irked the dirty blonde's heart. She could see his boyish appeal to women, the beautiful blue eyes all women secretly loved, the shaggy hair the tall frame. Ariana found it easy to believe' he had to have some sort of physical regal to court her mother but where that suaveness that knocked dear Abby of her feat in their hay-day disappeared to, Ariana will never know.

What irked her more was his adorkable personality that only drew the women in deeper. How could they fall for such baloney just watching him deface himself and rattle off her childhood secrets like that ; she just couldn't understand it. In her blue-gray eyes her father was a man with no backbone, an overly boyish stick broom still acting more of a child than any of his children. He a cowardly man, a boorish adult- who spent too much time working, little time at home and only entertained horrible taunts and gossips to other equally boring adults.

But she wouldn't dare tell her father that, it would break his brittle little backbone-less heart. Besides, Ariana was no liar if there was anything their mother heavily forbid of her five children it was lying, stealing bullying and fighting one another all capital punishable offenses in her eyes. So instead of fibbing through her teeth some half baked lie like all the other children who shunned their fathers' Ariana went to her mother so she could do it for her.

"Momma!" Ariana called. Said woman looked up an irritated scowl formed on her brow before she continued rocking the baby to sleep with a wispy lullaby. Ariana approached her dramatically ignoring her mother's silent repriment. Pinning her head into her mother's lap as a heavy exaggerated moan bellowed out, "Mammmaaaaaa..."

Not fooled for a second Abby freed one hand From under Den's head resting him against her chest. The other lifted her daughters head from her lap, "What is it girl?" Abby left no room for abrasive pleas and manipulative tactics her eldest daughter was popular for implementing. "You only use that voice when you want something. So spill." Abby said, crossing one foot over her knee to imply she meant bussiness.

Ariana blanched this usually worked well on her father and siblings, even her classmates and teacher fell to her every whim when she begged hard enough. But never her mother the woman was stricter than a drill instructor and yet sweet like saccharine, Ariana still a child couldn't define the paradox that was her mother.

She whispered into her mother's sleeve, "I don't want dad coming to father's night."

Abby looked speechless but pat her daughters head reassuringly. "But he already canceled all his appointments today Nana, his been looking forward to spending time with you."

"I know that but still... all the other kids, they-there...and, you know!"

Abby's fingers wrapped snugly onto her daughter's chin cutting the girls distraught please mid sentence. Her eyes said don't you dare lie to me again girl but her mouth said different. "This means a lot to father, being with you guys- for whatever reason Abby'll never understand makes him happy."

Ariana trembled, grabbing closer into her mother sleeve, sniffling almost at the brink of tears, "But he's- he is embarrassing!" the girl cried out tearing up. Abby's face fell from her daughter's fingers the coldness of the air sent pen prickles down the child's spine. She looked away not wanting to face her mother's disappointment, anger, shock- she not very sure what to expect from her mother.

Now shameful and aware of her selfishness she quivered, "Please don't tell dad I said that." Tears threatened to fold down the girls flushed brown skin but Abby wasn't paying attention. From the foyer Hoagie stood still eyes unfocused gazed off into the distance lost somewhere. He seemed almost paralyzed more frightening for his body language held only blankness. Slowly his body melted back. The painful lurching of his chest consoled by the warm concerned eyes of his wife. He smiled softly at her pride hurt but still attempting to hide it.

He gave them a few moments before making his presence known, "Lucy I'm home," Hoagie half attempted earning a scowling tremor from His daughter as she turned her vision away from both of her parents. "What's going in here ladies, is it another one of those women talks?" Hoagie approached taking the vacant seat where he could view his daughter but she refused to meet his gaze. His voice sobered slightly although the girl didn't really notice, "Are you okay babe?" Ariana nodded the affirmative,"Are we still on for father's night?"

"Yeah of course dad," The girl soothed removing herself from her parents presence and escaping up to the second floor.

"Are you okay?"

Hoagie lets out a throaty laugh, one so pathetic Abby didn't have the decency to roll her eyes, "of course I'm tough as tiger." Hoagie boasted a lopsided grin Abby remembered distinctly from their child hood surfaced on his face. She scooted closer to him, little Den who was unresponsive the whole conversation patted his father on the chest, the boy gurgled foaming at the mouth but Hoagie felt his affection. He plucked the boy into his arms cradling the child. Singing to the half awoke child a sloppy version of alouette. Regardless of his tone dear singing the little boy bubbled in happiness, wriggling and doubling in merry laughter. He wished all his children stayed this way.

"Are you sure you okay, Hoagie." It wasn't often she used his name, his given name. Typically it was your father, baby, fly boy, idiot, fool or in combination you foolish idiot boy so it held a tightness in his heart to know of her concern. He married this woman she often knew him better than he knew himself he realized their was no use in lying.

Sighing,"No, that really stung a lot more than I'm willing to admit." Hoagie's eyes closed pulling the fighting Den closer to him. Abby wasn't sure if this was all she could get out of him. From their childhood she remembered him as boyish but insecure she didn't wish to draw such raw feelings from him again. Standing finger's bristled onto her wrist cold blue eyes melted into despair as he pulled her back onto the couch. A bare whisper escaped him, "Abby, does she hate me?

She soothed him truthfully as she could placing herself back onto the lonely sofa, "Of course not baby. Children are just like that. Some of them..." She eyed the sight of her youngest girl skirting behind the corner, "wish to be coddled for all their lives," Abby's eyes floated towards the ceilings, "and some strive for independence as soon as they come out of the wound. These things happen."

Hoagie fell into his wife's lap the baby bundled slept soundly on his stomach. Abby massaged his temple, "It still hurts though, but its not like I didn't see it coming. Come on... I'm nothing like you Abby. I was the nerd of the school. The kid people shoved in lockers!" His brows furrowed in childish resentment probably somewhere lost out on childhood thoughts.

Leaning down Abby planted a number of butterfly kisses onto the side of his cheek, "but you know what? That's why Abby still loves ya' baby. She wouldn't have you any other way," She finished laying one fluttery kiss on the crook of his mouth.

"I love you Abby." He whispers quietly a blush running down his face as he turns into her stomach soothed into sleep by her low humming.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter I'm sorry for any typos and grammatical errors, the second part of this may or may not be uploaded by tonight all depending on my work ethics. Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind this chapter I wanted to evoke a different emotion. I'm not a parent and I'm pretty stoked since my mom is unusual so I've never been embarrassed of her except that one time, and that other time... everyone just admit it parent's exist to embarrass you I think it's equal retribution for dealing having to feed, clothe and shelter you for 18 or plus years. Guys have a happy holiday season hope to update soon!**


	4. Vulnerable Pt 2

Ariana could admit she truly didn't like days like this. Her father Hoagie, sat beside her primped and strait as if he himself was the child in school already accustomed to the monotonous hustle and bustle of everyday class life. He did not move, he did not speak but only gave a gentle but pulled smile to the other adults and children in the classroom. And for Aria a child who loved to be so different from everyone else felt numbed at seeing her father behave- just like an adult.

From afar Ariana caught sight of another child. A girl, a very pretty although naïve child with dark cottony hair who clung onto her very plump though glowing mother. Patting the woman's stomach affectionately as she introduced the woman to all the students nearby. She approached pulling her mothers pale fingers to follow her as she planted herself in front of a trembling unusually quiet Ariana Gilligan.

"My brother is in there." She said happily poking her mother's stomach sweetly. The little girls knees knocked together in excitement as her mother ran her hand over her un-tamable hair.

"Lily..." Her mother giggled pulling the girls hair every which way. Despite the roundness of her belly and soft silky summer dress the woman seemed rather boyish. Pulling her daughters hair and blowing raspberries above her head. "I remember quiet a while ago when you though he was going to be a watermelon."

Said girl blushed at her mother pushing her face into her mother armpit in embarrassment, "Mommmmm... stop telling people that story." Lily mumbled blushing before her finger found their way wrapped around her mother stomach again.

Nodding her nose into her daughters hair the woman laughed haughtily, "I didn't mean to tease you." The girl in response gave her mother a stern face before her expression dropped into a petulant though cute turn.

"It's okay." Smiling at her mother once more. The scene was far to much for young Ariana to watch drawing the smaller girls attention she called out.

"Lily!" Turning away from her mother the cotton haired girls hands fell away from the round belly."Daddy this is my classmate." Ariana introduced demurely. A confidence her voice usually held absent without the strength of her father's hand in her own to make her feel secure. The other child a small but bubbly thing engulfed Ariana into a sweet hug.

Tugging her mommy's hand the other little girl squealed, "This is Aria mommy. She's so cool!" Ariana's face pulled bitterly but remained pointed and sweet to the world.

"Lily is really cool too." Ariana returned touching her father's hand in her owns flinching when he softly pulled his hand away.

"That's nice honey." Hoagie replied softly almost solemnly unaware of how much his daughter missed the cold warmth of his large hand. After a few minutes the quirky classmate not knowing the tension but understanding it left with her mother and not yet born brother to have a discussion with the music teacher.

Her little heart squeezed. Ariana felt bitterly alone under the gaze of imposing parents and the doting but far away eyes of her father who kept her at a distance. They left the room all to soon. Ariana began to walk down the halls trying to clasp her father's hand in her own showing him the many artistic expressions of ten year old children. But every time her fingers ghosted his the man would only pull back and walk behind her at a distance, as a shadow as a figment who almost wasn't there.

Feeling pushed back the small hands grappled her father's holding onto his wrist as she looked at him with almost bewildered eyes, tears close to her eyes. His fingers swept close to her face instinctively wishing to brush back the pain from his daughters face but unwilling to submit to the embarrassment who knows he causes for his daughter.

"Mr. Gilligan." A succulent voice of Nathan Dersey's very single young mother grappled for the attention of her local neighbor. A lonely woman whose young ten year old son saw her as drab, being to much like a child and an embarrassment for his ten year old popularity to handle, walking the halls alone her dear Nathan nowhere near.

He smiled softly, "Ah Ms. Dersey." His posture brittle, strait and uncomfortably unwelcoming to a woman he often held conversations with.

She did not return his awkward behavior and instead stood to advance what was a man she knew as one of the only enlightening and entertaining lifeforms of such boring things as parent's night. "So hows the wife, are you guys expecting again?"

What would usually be a laugh between the two almost friends almost companions the man only returned, "Uhmm not today at least, Were not picking up anymore packages anytime soon..."

The woman turned from her parent night companion detered from what was usually welcoming conversation, "Well I see then. It was...goo-"

"It's okay." Hoagie said. Bidding the woman away with a comtenplative wave. The woman looked at the child beside him who seemed bristled and finding understanding between the two. She gave a what she hoped was a comforting encouragement in turn of a expression not yet a smile neither a baring frown. She knew all to well the pain of having a child who didn't want to love you anymore. It could become a lonely life.

"Daddy." The little girl gurgled.

A pregnant pause sat between the two in a way it never had. He knew his daughter was growing older she didn't want to be coddled or treated like a child anymore and he had to respect that regardless of how he wished for her to be little his Nana for ever. Unknown of how long they remained in the emptying hall the two were approached by a teacher.

"Hello there little Ms. Aria, and who is this fine gentleman with you?" Aria looked at the face of her kindly, young teacher who had on many occasions met both her mother and father, parents who were never shy of attending her recitals, spelling bees and talent shows.

Ariana looked from her teacher to the strange man beside her, bristled indignant of the game her ather played with her heart she responded,"I don't know."

"Isn't this your father?" The teacher asked. A trail of confusion slowly drifting onto her face.

"No." The little girls voice wavered a biting instinct of tears started to crawl up Aria's tear ducts as she stood there between her teacher and her father trembling, "I don't know who this is." Her voice shook then burbled before she could stop it the tremble that was only a quiver turned into a ferocious shake and her vision became stripped by salty streams. Turning away at being the spectacle of what was an empty hall the little girl took flight and ran down the halls.

"Hey what's wrong." Ariana looked up into the dark hooded black eyes of young Ms. Deresy.

"Uhmm...nothing..." She gurgled wiping her snot and tears onto the bottom side of her nice dress shirt.

A sleeve of a sweater attacked her face the itchy felt material massaging her nose as all the snot was removed off her face. "Don't call it nothing." The woman said tending Ariana's face. "It's obviously something."

"I don't like it when you flirt with my father. I don't like it when anyone flirts with my... dad." Ariana responded to the woman looking back into her eyes with ghostly gray blue eyes.

Her fingers dug into the child's curly but soft locks scratching gently against her scalp in a calming massage. "I'm not and won't flirt with father. He doesn't belong to me. I just get lonely sometimes with all these adults all the time. Sometimes it feels nice to be a kid again." Spreading her legs out the woman's head fell against the back wall.

"If you want." Ariana obliged feeling strangely happy at the woman's admittance but also called to her quiet detached voice. "We can share my daddy only for a little bit. Okay."

She snorted in laughter, "That sounds...nice."

"Mom." Young Nathan combated after some few minutes of what felt like hours to any impatiant ten year old child found his mother. Said boy stood in front of his mom, "What are you doing?" He blushed slightly. "I was looking for you."

"Were you?"

He grabbed the waif woman's hand, "Yes."

"Aria-" The woman said gently

"Nana." Aria looked past the woman past young bratty although very handsome ten year old Nathan to her father.

He smiled at her with a goofiness she missed all to much. She burst into tears. Springing from her sit and launched herself around her father taut stomach. "I love you daddy." She giggled into his stomach. He squeezed her back.

"I love you to my Nanabanana!" He squeeled up like a little child and spun her around several time while frizzying up her head.

"daddy! Don't call me that!" She cried exasperated but snuggled under his hand as he patted down down the hair he mussed up.

"What's got you to acting like best friends." A skeptical Abby questioned. Stunned but rather amused at the sight of two pseudo-drunken _children _tottering into the room or more so a tottering hulking six foot three giant with a ten year old frazzled haired child glued to his back screaming with grocery bags and tubs of ice cream in their hands.

Grinning like twin chershire cats they both recapped in unison, "nothing at all."

**Sorry about the lateness of this one it may have come off more serious than the previous couple of chapters sorry about that but in the end I liked this. For elaboration Ms. Deresy doesn't have a crush on Hoagie in the slightest she is just a neighbor and talks to Hoagie during parent meetings and school events. I wanted to present her as a woman who despite being very young and very beautiful doesn't have many relationships and is struggling with the relationship of her son.**

**As well I was trying to portray that Ariana didn't feel guilty that her father wasn't showing her affection but missed it since he is always affectionate with her and hadn't realized it while Hoagie thought she was aggravated because he was still trying to coddle her.**

**Lastly her name is Ariana everyone calls her Aria although at home everyone calls her Nana except Hoagie who calls her Nanabanana. **

**Well I hope I got the initial feel I wanted for this out to everyone. As a sidenote I also think you can never grow up to fast and it makes parents feel lonely when their children don't want them interfering with their lives anymore.**


End file.
